Live Well, Laugh Often, Love Always
by troutie87
Summary: Lily and James had an amazing life together. They always laughed with each other and joked with friends. They also loved each other very much. Though it took some time for Lily to figure it out. This is my version of their neverending love.
1. Asking

Diclaimer- I do not own Lily or James or Sirius or Remus or Dumbledore or well heck I don't own anything in the story except the chapter titles and most of the plot. Enjoy!

**Chapter One: Asking**

Lily Evans sat with her friends by the lake in late October. It was going to be one of their few times doing this before the cold weather came, yet Lily was thinking of other things. Things like how much James Potter had changed over the summer and wondering what he thought of her. She had known how he felt about her for almost her whole time at Hogwarts, but now in her seventh and last year she wasn't so sure. Over the summer she had thought about him a lot and wondered how she felt about him. Now she finally knew that for some odd reason she was strangely attracted to him. He must hate me now, Lily thought to herself. I mean he has even stopped pursuing me. Sometimes I wish he would.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her friends asking her a question.

"What do you think about it, Lily?" one of them asked.

"Think about what?" Lily asked back.

"Think about James and that Gryffindor sixth year he's going out with. James did use to like you a lot," another one answered.

"Oh. I didn't know he was seeing anyone," Lily answered trying now to sound sad.

Her friends saw that she did not wish to pursue the subject so they moved on. Shortly afterwards they went to dinner.

It was a Sunday evening so later, when Lily stepped into the common room, she was not surprised to see many students hurrying to finish their homework. Lily had just found a chair and picked up a book when she saw Remus Lupin sitting by himself. They were somewhat friends and he was friends with James so she went over to talk to him.

"Hey!" he said when he saw her coming. Lupin looked worn and older than most in his year yet his smile was warm and sincere.

"Hey! Where are your friends? You four are never seem to far from each other." Lily asked.

"Oh, Peter is probably in the library freaking out about his homework, Sirius is probably talking to some girl, and James is probably out with his new girlfriend." Lupin looked up as he said the part about James as if he knew what affect it had on Lily. She looked away so that he didn't see her blushing cheeks.

She glanced at Lupin and saw the look on his face. "Well, it's been a long day. I think I'll go to bed now. See you tomorrow, Remus," Lupin smiled to himself as he watched her go. James would want to know what he had just found out.

In bed Lily was thinking about the look Lupin had had on his face. Was it really that obvious that she had feelings for James? She hoped not. With a final thought about James and his girlfriends, Lily turned over and went to sleep.

Heading back to the common room with his new girlfriend, James felt a pang in his heart. How could he go out with this other girl when he was still in love with Lily? It was simple, James told himself. She doesn't love me back. How could love be so cruel to him? He had a great life and could get almost any girl. Well, except for the one he really wanted. In the common room he could tell that his new girlfriend was expecting him to kiss her or something but James wasn't in the mood. He turned to her and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek and then rushed up to the boy's dormitory. When he opened the door he found it almost completely empty except for Remus Lupin, one of his best friends.

"Hey, Prongs! How was the date?" Lupin promptly asked when he saw James.

"Same as any old date, Moony." James answered bitterly.

"Just admit that you still you have feelings for Lily Evans. Besides I think she likes you, too," Lupin said calmly.

"Oh, and what makes you think that?" he asked still angrily. So Lupin told him what had happened when he talked to Lily earlier and ho she had reacted. James looked slightly hopeful afterwards, but he still had his doubts.

At breakfast the next morning James told Sirius what Lupin had told him. "I knew she liked you, Prongs! You just never believed me. Maybe you should ask her to the Hogsmeade trip on Halloween?" Sirius suggested after hearing the story.

"If I'm going to do that it means that I need to break up with the sixth year I've been dating. What should I tell her?" James asked. "I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"Just tell her that you realize that you have feelings for someone else," Sirius replied. "There she is. I'd go do it now."

James got up and went to talk to the girl he had been seeing for about five days. "She took the news pretty well," he told his friends as he sat back down. "She only tried to hex me once. When do you think I should ask Lily out?"

"Later today or tomorrow. Not too soon since you just broke up with whatever her name was, but not to late. I mean the trip is on Saturday!" Sirius concurred. Lupin nodded and Peter who had been sitting quietly at the table didn't say anything.

James spent the rest of the day in a daze. Lily Evans might go out with him! He would ask her out after different. During dinner, though, he was really nervous. He saw Lily get up and head back to the Griffyndor Tower alone. Just to be sure, though, he checked the Marauder's Map. Yes, she was alone. With an encouraging pat on the back form Sirius, James set off to the tower. When he reached the common room, he saw Lily working on some homework in a corner.

"Hey!" he said as he approached her. His heart did a flip-flop in his chest when she turned and smiled when she saw who it was. Lily couldn't quite find her voice as she looked at James.

"Hey!" she finally managed to say as he took the seat across from her.

"What'ca doing?" he asked casually.

"Working on my essay for Professor Slughorn, then my essay for Flitwick, and then finally practicing for Transfiguration," Lily answered almost breathlessly.

"Wow! We have been getting a lot of homework since we take our N.E.W.T.'s this year." James said. "Well, I don't want to keep you so I'll just come out and say it."  
"Say what?" Lily asked calmly yet very eagerly.

"Well, you go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?" James asked quickly.

"I thought you were going out with some sixth year." Lily said surprised but pleased. James noted that she was blushing.

"I was but I broke up with her this morning."

"This morning?!" she said angrily. "So what am I? Someone to ask out since you broke up with your girlfriend and you now have no date? How pathetic do you think I am? Do you think-"

"It's not like that at all. Do you really think that I would treat you like that? I'm asking you out because I like you. I've always liked you. I broke up with her because she wasn't you. Lupin and Sirius thought that maybe you liked me, but I guess that they were wrong!" James almost shouted. "Sorry for taking up so much of your time!" He got up and started to walk away when Lily reacted.

"Wait!" he heard her say. He stopped and turned around.

"What now?" he asked sounding tired and hurt.

She got up and walked till she stood directly in front of him only a few inches from his face. "They weren't wrong. I do you like you. I like you a lot." She said truthfully.

"You do?" James asked hopefully.

"I do," nodded Lily.

Then James put his arms around Lily and kissed her long and hard. Lily felt her arms encircle his neck and kiss him back. All of a sudden the portrait hole opened and Remus, Sirius, and Peter came noisily in. They stopped dead when they saw Lily and James kissing.

Sirius was the first to speak. "Umm, we'll be upstairs. See you, Lily," The three of them headed up to the boys' dormitory. As they went Lily caught Sirius give James a thumb's up sign. She smiled to herself. "Well, I better get up there and here what they're saying about me." He kissed her one more time. "I can't wait till Saturday. I'll see you around." With that he headed up to confront his friends.

Lily sat back down and thought about what had just happened. She had a date with James and she had just kissed him! A year ago she would never had guessed that she would go out with James Potter. But now she couldn't see herself with anyone else. A few minutes later her friends walked in and saw her looking dazed.

"Lily, what's the matter? You don't look so good," One of them asked.

"I just kissed James Potter," Lily answered still not believing it herself.

"What?" they all asked.

"We thought you didn't like him," another one said incredulously. "Plus doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"Well, he did but apparently he broke up with her because he likes me so much," Lily explained excitedly. "He asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him in Saturday."

That's when they all started shrieking and laughing and congratulating Lily. They kept that up till some Griffyndors came in and wanted to know what was going on.

Lying on his bed, James heard all the shrieking girls below.

"Sounds like they're talking about you down there, mate," Sirius said with a smile. He was probably the most excited for James out of the three. Only he had really known the full extent of James's love for Lily. He had been living with the Potters since the age of sixteen so he had gotten to know James really well. He liked Lily a lot and decided that they would be good for each other.

Peter on the other hand sat on his bed seething. Why did James always get what he wanted? Yes, James was his friend but he couldn't help being jealous. As long as James didn't have Lily, his life wasn't perfect, but that's now all over. Why did some people just have everything?

Remus sat contently reading a book on his bed. Yes, he was happy for James but he couldn't help but feel a tad bit sorry for himself. He would probably never be able to find someone crazy enough to fall in love with a werewolf. Only James, Sirius, and Peter had accepted him and he doubted anyone else would. Well, Lily probably would but she was different. No, he wouldn't be jealous. James deserved to finally win Lily over.

Everyone's thoughts were broken when James said, "Well, I'm going to bed now. It's been a pretty busy day for me. See you in the morning. G'night!" After a few minutes even Remus put down his book and went to sleep.


	2. True Love

**CHAPTER TWO: TRUE LOVE**

For the next four days rumors flew around the school about James and Lily. Many people couldn't believe it when they heard the news. The sixth-year who had been going out with James had even tried to hex Lily whenever she saw her. Luckily, Lily was very good at shield charms and could now do them non-verbally.

As for Lily and James, no one could find a happier couple. They usually ate at least one meal together and even went for a walk or two. Every night you would see Lily give James a kiss and then go up to bed. They were both very excited about Saturday and then, it was finally here.

Lily woke up bright and early on Saturday, anticipating her date with James. The waiting was soon to be over. Lily went down to breakfast with one of her friends and Sirius and James soon joined them. She could tell that James had taken extra care in getting ready. He had even tried to flatten his hair. When James saw Lily his heart did a series of flips. How beautiful she looked this morning. After waiting for so many years, he was finally going to go out with Lily Evans. All of his waiting had paid off and he realized in that moment that it was all worth it.

Breakfast went by quickly and without much talking. Finally Lily went up to get her cloak. "Good luck, Prongs!" Sirius said while she was gone.

"Thanks, Padfoot. I can't believe this is actually happening!" James responded. A few minutes later they saw Lily coming so Sirius went off to meet Remus and Peter.

"I'm ready," Lily said as she approached.

"Let's go then," James answered.

They made their way to Hogsmeade talking as they went. They both found it very easy to talk to each other. Lily told him about her sister, Petunia and how she thought witches and wizards were freaks. In turn, James told her about his family. How he didn't have any siblings but that Sirius was like a brother to him.

In Hogsmeade they did a little shopping. Lily needed a new quill and James wanted to see the newest product at Zonkos. Then they went to Honeydukes where James bought many sweets for himself and Lily. Anything Lily had wanted, he bought. Finally they went to the Three Broomsticks to rest. Lily insisted on buying the butterbeer since James had bought all the sweets. There they ate candy, laughed, and had a good time. Every once in a while, though, some students would throw an envious glance at wither James or Lily. But neither seemed to notice anything save each other.

On the way back to Hogwarts later that afternoon, they both discussed what they wanted out of their relationship.

"I want a guy who will always be there for me no matter what. I don't want him to smother me, just give me the support I need. I want someone who I can talk to and get along with. Someone who won't think just about themselves but about me, too. All I want is for a guy to treat me like his equal. I think you're the guy that'll do that, James, I want you to be that guy," Lily told him.

"Lily," James started. "All I've ever wanted is you. No one else could ever come close. You're smart, beautiful, funny, and easy to talk to if I'm not asking you out." They both laughed. "All I'm saying is that you're all I've ever wanted and everything I need."

Lily seemed a little surprised to hear that but that didn't mean that she wasn't pleased. Surprising both herself and James she turned toward him and flung her arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss. When she finally broke away they were both a little breathless.

"Wow!" James said still holding Lily close. Then they heard some footsteps so they went off to find somewhere more private. They ended up in an old classroom that wasn't regularly used. Safely in there they kissed each other and talked for about two hours. Lily finally broke away and they went hand in hand to get some dinner in the Great Hall.

Everyone as back from Hogsmeade and they barely squeezed in by Sirius since it was the big Halloween feast. "Where have you two been? Thought you guys came back around three," Sirius asked slyly.

"We did but we got busy doing other things," Lily answered coloring only slightly.

After that they all laughed and joked around. Lily talked with her friends and James's friends wanted to know about the date. Back in the Common Room Lily and James both had homework to finish. With the excitement of the date they had kept putting it off. (They had found it hard to concentrate.) They sat done by each other on the couch and pretty soon everyone else had gone to bed.

"Oh! I am so tired of doing homework. Especially with you sitting there." Lily said around eleven.

"I'll leave if you want me to." James offered.

"See that's the problem. I don't want you to leave," Lily answered as she snuggled up against him. After a few moments of silence Lily said, "It's truly amazing."

"What is?" James asked curiously.

"That you and I have been going out for only five days and I feel like I already know everything about you. Yet, there's so much I want to learn about you. That after so many years, in five days we changed everything. Last year I never would have thought about going out with you but now I think that I might love you. That's what's amazing. You and me. We were made for each other or so it would seem. I just wish that I would have realized it earlier."

"Lily, do you really think you love me?" James asked quietly.

"No," Lily said after a few minutes. "I know I do." After she said that, she looked questioningly at James.

"Well then I'd have to tell you that I love you, too and that someday I hope to marry you." He answered.

"Are you serious? You really want to marry me someday?" Lily asked somewhat surprised.

"When am I not?" he asked innocently.

"I refuse to answer that question." They both laughed. "But seriously, James. Do you?"  
"Of course." With that Lily put her hands on the side of James face and brought it toward hers. Then she begun to kiss him. James held Lily even tighter and kissed her back.


	3. Leaving

**CHAPTER 3:LEAVING **

Lily and James just grew closer as the year continued. All school holidays were spent at one or the other's house to meet each other's family.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter absolutely loved Lily. They saw her effect on their son and were amazed how much he had changed. Mrs. Potter came to think of Lily as a daughter and they wrote to each other regularly. Mr. Potter found himself congratulating his son at finding such a rare jewel. Lily was truly everything they had wanted for their son.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans reacted similarly. They loved James like the son they never had. He was perfect for Lily. Mrs. Evans would make his favorite dishes whenever they came and Mr. Evans would learn many things about the wizarding world by talking with James. The only one who disliked their going out was Petunia, Lily's sister but that was just because she disliked her sister.

At school both their grades were up and none of their friends felt left out. They were able to do it all. Gryffindor even won both the Quidditch and the House Cup that year. Then things began to change. They knew school was going to end soon yet they didn't want it to. Where were they to go from here? They knew they loved each other but would they last out of school?

Their N.E.W.T.'s were finally over so they were able to spend more time figuring out what would happen. One day they finally had a long talk.

"What do you want to happen when school ends?" Lily asked as they went for a walk around the lake.

"I love you, Lily, and I want to marry you someday but I also want to be able to pursue a career," James answered with passion.

"So do I, James. Oh! What are we going to do?" Lily asked. She sat down by the edge of the lake. "I'm going to train to become an Auror. I'm getting an apartment in London and I still want to see you."

"Then that's settled. I also want to become an Auror and Sirius has already invited me to move in with him. He also had an apartment in London. That way we can still date," James stated happily.

Before Lily had a chance to express her delight a young second year approached them.

"Lily Evans? James Potter?" he asked.

"Yes?" Lily answered.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office immediately," he said. "He also said something about Chocolate Frogs."

Looking confused, James took Lily's hand and they made their way to Dumbledore's office. When they had approached the gargoyle entrance Lily said, "Chocolate Frog", and the gargoyle began to move. They stepped onto the spiraling staircase they led to Professor Dumbledore's office. When they reached the door they knocked and heard a soft voice say, "Enter."

When they walked in they were surprised to see Remus. Sirius, and Peter already sitting in front of his desk. "Ah, Miss Evans and Mr. Potter. Two more chairs then?" Professor Dumbledore asked. With a wave of his wand two more chairs appeared out of mid air.

"Now then. I know the five of you must be wondering why I called you here, yes?" he gazed at them and they all nodded. "Well, I want to tell you about a secret organization call the Order of the Phoenix. Its job is to figure out the plans of Voldemort and stop him. I am the leader and the founder of this organization." He paused at this and Lily took this moment to speak.

"But, Professor, what does this have to do with us?" she wanted to know.

"Because, Miss Evans, I want you five to join."

"Wait a minute. You want us to join a secret organization that fights against You-Know-Who?" Sirius asked bluntly.

"That's precisely what I want, Mr. Black," Professor Dumbledore said calmly.

"But why us, sir? I mean we're just a bunch of kids. What can we do to help?" Remus wanted to know.

"Miss Evans and Mr. Potter want to become Aurors, you don't know what you want to do because of your, ahem, condition, and Mr. Black is a highly gifted wizard when he wants to be that is." That caused them all to smile. "As for Mr. Pettigrew, we could always use another wizard to help out," Dumbledore answered.

"Professor," James finally said. "I want to join. Everyone knows what, ahem, Voldemort is capable of and I want to fight back."

"I agree with James," Lily said turning a little pale. "I understand the risk you are asking us to take and I'm willing to take it."

"So are we," Sirius answered for the rest of them. Remus looked determined but Peter looked very scared. He did not like the risks they were talking about, but if they were joining, so would he.

"All right then. It's settled. Professor McGonagall will give you each a letter later stating everything you need to know. Well, that's all. You may go. I suppose it's dinner time anyway."

As they were walking down the corridor to the Great Hall Lily suddenly asked, "So when was someone going to tell me about Remus?"

The four men stopped in their tracks.

"You know?" James asked, still stunned.

"Of course I knew. I figured out eventually but Dumbledore just mentioned it so..." She let her sentence trail. After a few more moments of walking in silence Lily spoke again. "Look Remus, I've known for a long time and I want you to know I don't care. You're my friend so it doesn't matter. And don't worry I wont tell anyone."

"Thanks, Lily. That means a lot to me, but by the way, none of us thought you'd tell anyone," Remus replied smiling.

Finally the school year ended and everyone went home. "I'll write you about coming to visit and let you know the day I'm moving," James told Lily after going through the barrier at King Cross Station.

"And I'll write about when I've found an apartment. Then in September we start Auror training and Order meetings so I'll also see you then," Lily said giving James a hug and a kiss.

They she turned to Sirius and Remus and hugged each of them and gave them a kiss on the cheek. Lily said good-bye to all her friends from school and wondered when she'd see them again. Or if she'd see them, she thought darkly. You never know what's going to happen next with Voldemort at large.

Lily made her way to where her parents stood talking to the Potters. She said hello to Mr. and Mrs. Potter and then turned to her own parents. She gave her mum and dad a big hug. She stood by James while their parents talked and she wished this moment would last forever. But it did end. The Potters soon left with Sirius and the Evans went out to dinner.

Lily told them all about her year and her plans for the future. They seemed worried at her decision to become an Auror but her mind was set. Lily did, though, omit the part about the Order of the Phoenix as to worry them.

Professor Dumbledore had decided to give them the summer off and have them start coming to meetings in September. He had told them in the letters they had been given that they would receive another one in August telling them what to do. He couldn't write the address of the Headquarters in a letter for fear of interception so he would find another way. She looked forward to going to these meetings for she would be doing something right yet the danger still worried her. Not of herself being killed but maybe James or Sirius or someone else she knew. Those thoughts worried her but never did she doubt what she was doing was for the best.

The Evans went home to where Petunia had stayed and hung out with her boyfriend, Veron, not caring to see her sister. It was late and Lily had had a long journey so she went to bed almost immediately. I'll unpack tomorrow Lily thought to herself. Besides it wont take long with magic. Seconds later she was fast asleep.

The Potters and Sirius went home to a home-cooked family meal. There was tons of laughter and smiles during the dinner as they talked about everything that had happened the last seven years. From every prank they had pulled to all the girls they had dated. After dinner they went in the living room and talked about what each was doing now. They weren't surprised to hear that James and Lily would continue seeing each other or that James was moving in with Sirius. Finally, they told them about the Order of the Phoenix. Mr. and Mrs. Potter weren't exactly thrilled at this idea but they did there best to understand. Not wanting to continue the subject Mrs. Potter asked a different question.

"Besides continuing to see each other what other plans do you and Lily have?" Mrs. Potter asked curiously.

"None, actually. But someday I want to ask her to marry me," James answered with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Well, when you do, be sure to use your great-great-grandmother's engagement ring, James, dear. That ring needs to stay in the family and Lily deserves nothing but the best," Mrs. Potter added with an approving nod. "Your father and I love her so don't you do anything to hurt her, understand?"

"Yes, Mum. But don't forget that I love her, too. She means the world to me," James replied.

"Good. Be sure to let her know that, son," Mr. Potter said.

"I think that not only does she know this but that she feels the same way, mate," Sirius cut in.


	4. A London Summer

**CHAPTER 4: A LONDON SUMMER**

Lily spent the better half of the next three weeks looking for an apartment in London. Every once in a while James and Sirius would show up to help. Finally, Lily found the perfect one. It was a three-room apartment with a kitchen and bathroom. Plus it was in a good neighborhood and at a reasonable price since her parents were paying. She loved the apartment and moved in the next week.

Also that week Lily received her N.E.W.T.'s results. She quickly opened the envelope when it came and read the contents.

Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests Results

Pass Grades Fail Grades

OUTSTANDING (O) POOR(P)

EXCEEDS EXCEPTIONS (E) DREADFUL(D)

ACCEPTABLE (A) TROLL (T)

Lily Evans has achieved:

Arithmacy O

Charms O

Defense Against the Dark Arts O 

Herbology O

Potions O

Transfiguration O

Yes, she had done amazing. These grades were _definitely _enough to get her into Auror training. A couple minutes later Lily heard a 'pop' followed by a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Lily asked innocently since she already knew who it was.

"The man you love more than anything in the world." A deep voice answered with a hint of laughter. Lily also laughed as she opened the door to see James Potter standing in front of her.

"And what makes you think I love you so much?" she asked.

"Nobody had to say it," James answered giving her a kiss. "I could always tell. Did you get your N.E.W.T. results yet?"

"Just got them." Lily went over to where she had put them down. "Here." She said handing him the parchment.

"Wow! These are amazing grades, Lily!" James said after a moment. "I just got five Outstandings and one Exceeds Exceptions."

"Oh yes, I'm sure you're heartbroken," Lily responded sarcastically.

James suddenly threw her results on her chair and took Lily in his arms. He looked at her surprised face for a moment and them began to kiss her. Though she was surprised, Lily was definitely pleased at James's sudden display of emotion. He truly loves me, she thought. They were interrupted by two more 'pops' and a knock on the door. They slowly broke apart and James said, " Come in." Sirius and Remus entered with their results in hand.

"Figured this is where you went, Prongs," Sirius said. Then seeing Lily's results on a chair that was a few feet from them said, "But it doesn't look like you were doing what I thought you were." Seeing the look on James's face Sirius continued. "By the way, nice lipstick Prongs, though, I feel obliged to say it looks much better on Lily." Sirius grinned as James's wiped the lipstick off his face. Without even glancing at Sirius, Lily asked Remus how he did on his N.E.W.T.'s.

"Oh pretty well," he answered. "Three Outstandings and three Exceeds Exceptions."

"Good job. Only two Outstandings worse than James. And how about you Sirius?"

"Same as Prongs," He answered shrugging like it didn't matter.

"I don't get these nicknames you guys have for each other. I mean Moony I get but Prongs? Padfoot? Wormtail? Is someone ever going to explain them to me?" she demanded.

"I don't have a problem telling you as long as no else does," Sirius replied calmly. No one said anything so he went on. "Well, you know how Remus is a werewolf, right? Well, we devised a way to sneak out every full moon to be with him when he had transformed. In our fifth year James, Peter, and myself became Animagi."

"What?" Lily said surprised. She obviously hadn't been expecting something like that. "That's amazing! That's one of the most extensive branches of magic ever! That's why the Ministry keeps a close eye on those attempting it. To accomplish that in your fifth year is remarkable."

"Yeah, well I transform into a dog, Peter a rat, and James is a stag. That's why we have those nicknames."

"Could you show me?"

"Of course." And in a blink of an eye, Lily saw her boyfriend and his best friend disappear to be replaced by two large animals. Then they transformed back.

"Wow!" Lily said again. Then she walked over and punched James in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he wanted to know while rubbing his already bruising arm.

"Do you guys know ho w dangerous it is to be around a transformed werewolf? No offense, Remus. You could have been bitten!" Lily chided.

"Lily, we know. It was really stupid. The danger is what made it exciting to us, though. Don't punish them for something that's in the past," Remus said, calming Lily down.

"Your right, Remus. I just don't want any of guys to get hurt."

"We know." Remus said. "Now you never told us what you got on your N.E.W.T.'s."

Lily colored slightly and said, "Well, I did really well."

"Oh, come off it, Lily you did more that really well. You're just too modest to say so. Guys she got six Outstandings," James answered for her.

"Congratulations, Lily!" Remus said.

"Yeah," Sirius added. "You should be really proud of yourself."

"Thanks. Just for that I'll make you guys dinner tonight. Sit back and relax. I'll go get started."

Their summer passed by as quickly as it had come. They had many dinners together and Lily and James had many dates. They also had many family dinners at one or the other's parents' houses. Both were content with their relationship right now, but again they could feel changes coming. They had both received their letter saying they had been accepted into Auror training starting in September and they also had Order meetings soon. Yes, things were going to change.

On August 27, Lily received the following a letter from Professor Dumbledore. It read:

Dear Miss Evans,

Please meet Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew, and myself at six PM on September 1 for your first meeting. Meet us at the Leaky Cauldron, Room 18. From there I will tell you all that needs to be known then. I hope your summer had been satisfactory and that you are well. If anything permits you from coming send word to myself or one of the fine young gentlemen mentioned above. Hope to see you on the 1 and good luck with your Auror training.

Sincerely yours,

Professor Dumbledore


	5. Changes

**CHAPTER 5: CHANGES**

After reading the letter Lily suddenly became very nervous about the Order of the Phoenix meetings. Well, at least her friends would be there. On September 1, Lily and James went to Auror training. There they also saw their two friends Alice and Frank. They, too, were dating. Most classes were filled with long speeches about what it means to be an Auror and how important it was. Though they were all pretty boring speeches, most were listening with rapt attention.

Finally, the day was over. Lily, James, Alice, and Frank all went out to eat afterwards to sort of celebrate their survival of the first day. They talked about how their summer and how their relationships were going. Then, Alice told them their big news.

"We're getting married!" Alice announced. "Sometime in the spring."

"Congratulations, you two! That's great!" Lily said with enthusiasm. Lily nudged James who quickly responded.

"Oh yeah. Congrats. Good going there, Frank."

"Thanks, James. Shall we leave these young ladies alone to talk then?" Frank asked.

"Sure," he answered, standing up as he said it.

When the girls were alone they began to talk about the wedding. Alice's face was glowing as she began to explain all the plans she had made.

"And I want you to be my maid of honor, Lily," Alice said unexpectedly.

"Me? But Alice I…"

"Lily, you're one of the best friends I've ever had. We were very close during school and you're the one who convinced me that I should ask Frank out. Please. For me?" she responded.

"Well," Lily began slowly. "All right. Only if you promise me one thing."

"And what's that?"

"You'll be mine whenever I get married," Lily answered.

"I'd be honored," Alice said. "I know it's none of my business but how are things going between you and James. James and you look very much in love. Do you guys plan to get married anytime soon or just keep dating?"

"Well, to be honest I'm not sure," Lily said. "James and I are very much in love but I don't really know what he wants. He has told me that he wants to marry me someday but when is someday? Tomorrow? A couple months? A couple years? I love him, but I don't want to wait a couple years for him to propose. I think we should talk soon."

"I hope everything works out for you two," Alice told her as they watched James and Frank come towards them.

"Lily, we need to be going. It's almost six," James said when they reached the table.

"Oh, wow! I had no idea it had gotten that late!" Lily relied. "I'm sorry guys but we have a previous engagement to make. See you tomorrow and congratulations again!"

After they were out of earshot, Lily said, "We need to talk tonight after the meeting."

"All right. Is anything the matter?" James asked looking slightly worried.

"No. Nothing's wrong. I just think no would be a good time to talk," she answered unnerved.

"Because of Alice and Frank's engagement?" he asked bluntly.

"Partly," she said. "But also because I do think it's time we talk again."

"If you say so. You ready to Apparate into the Leaky Cauldron?" James asked.

"Whenever you are."

"Okay. Ready, set, now!" James felt as if he was being stuffed inside an airtight tube. Suddenly, it was all over. No matter how many times he Apparated, he still never got used to it. Well, now they were to go to Room 18. When they reached the door they thought it only polite to knock. They heard a clear, soft voice say "Enter," so they did. Professor Dumbledore was sitting serenely at a table with empty chairs beside him.

"Welcome, Miss Evans and Mr. Potter. I daresay if we wait a few more minutes your friends will arrive. Till then, though, please sit and relax." They did sit down but they both found it hard to relax. They were really nervous. They heard a soft knock and heard Professor Dumbledore say, "Enter," once more. They door opened and in walked Remus and Sirius. "Welcome, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black. Please take a seat as we wait for our late Mr. Pettigrew." Lily looked at the clock on the wall and saw indeed that it as almost five after. Finally the door opened loudly and in walked Peter. "Well, Mr. Pettigrew, if you are to be a member of the Order you should know that punctuality is of the utmost importance. Sit down."

"Yes, Professor." Peter mumbled, coloring.

"Now that everyone is here let me begin. The meeting begins at seven so why did I ask to meet you at six? Because I must show you how to get there. Now please Apparate to Spinning Circle." They did as they were told and arrived in a quiet looking Muggle neighborhood. "The meeting is about three blocks away."

"If the meeting is about three blocks away then why did we Apparate here?" Peter asked sounding somewhat angry.

"Patience, young Mr. Pettigrew. All will soon be explained," Professor Dumbledore answered softly. "The headquarters is Unplottable and has every security on it known to wizards today and few that are unknown. Miss Evans? Will you please venture a guess to why we Apparated so far away."

"Well, I'm going to guess that it has an Intruder Charm on it and if we had Apparated right in front of headquarters they might think we're Death Eaters and attack us. This will warn them that we're coming," Lily answered gladly.

"Very good, Lily." Professor Dumbledore said beaming. "Exactly correct. I hope," he said turning to Peter, "that answers your question, Mr. Pettigrew. Now then in about fifteen minutes we reach headquarters and I will give you the location."

Peter fumed as they traveled the rest of the way in silence. Oh yes, Miss Evans knows everything. She's just so perfect and always right. Yeah? Well, I'll show them all one of these days, Peter promised himself. Then they will know what it's like to have a not so perfect life!

Upon reaching a dead end, Professor Dumbledore stopped. He pulled out his Put-Outer and in six clicks the street was dark. "Would you all please take out your wands and be alert. Mr. Potter, take this piece of paper after everyone is done reading it, please burn it.

The paper read as follows:

The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number nine, Rolling Place, London.

As if appearing out of nowhere a large house began to grow pushing eight and ten out of its way. All five of them gaped. Sure they had heard of such things before but they had never seen its effects before. Professor Dumbledore walked to the door and opened it silently. He stepped aside to allow them to walk in. James was the first. He took Lily's hand and they walked inside. They were quickly followed by Sirius, Remus, and finally Peter.

The house was filled with people passing by heading into one room, which turned out to be a kitchen. Some were eating dinner and the rest were waiting for the meeting to start. Everyone quieted down when they saw Dumbledore. Some even cried out greetings.

"Good evening. Tonight we welcome five new members to the Order. Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Now let's get started. Edgar Bones, what have you found out at the Ministry?" and the meeting had begun. They all had sat down and just listened. They found out many things. The Dementors and giants need to be talked to, to convince them to be on our side. Voldemort is trying to take over the Ministry and there are spies everywhere. Including, it seems, those trying to become Aurors. Lily and James had been given the job to try to find these spies. These Aurors will fee the Ministry false information or lure a fellow Auror out and turn on them blaming it on the Death Eaters. Then the meeting was over just like that. Everyone got up and began to leave.

"How was your first meeting?" Professor McGonagall asked afterwards.

"Overwhelming," Lupin answered and they all nodded.

"Well, it'll get easier," she assured them. "Professor Dumbledore told me to tell you to walk a block away then Apparate home. Someone will be in touch about the next meeting. Good night!" Later that night Lily and James had their talk and many more over the next two years. And the years did pass in the same way. Meetings came and went and Auror training continued. Suddenly it was their second year of training and February was upon them. Soon Valentine's Day would be here


	6. Lily's Love

**CHAPTER 6: LILY'S LOVE **

On Sunday, February 5, James and Sirius were sitting in the living room with Mr. and Mrs. Potter after Sunday dinner.

"Uh, Mum," James began. "I'm going to ask Lily to marry me on Valentine's Day and I-" But that was as far as he got before his mum started talking.

"Oh! You're finally going to ask her!! I'm so excited. My son's getting married!" Mrs. Potter began.

"Calm down, Mum. I haven't even asked her yet. She may not even say yes," James said.

"Of course she will, mate. She's crazy about you," Sirius cut in.

"Yes, well, Mum, can I have great-great grandmother's engagement ring?" James asked.

"You most certainly may. Let me go get it," Mrs. Potter got up to get it.

"Congratulations, son. I wish you the best of luck yet I must say that I agree with Sirius that she'll say yes," he said after Mrs. Potter had left. "And I'd leave soon before your mother starts planning the whole wedding."

"Got it, dad. After I get the ring, I'm out of here," James assured him.

"Here it is," Mrs. Potter said coming back into the room. She handed him the ring and he looked at it. It was beautiful. There were three, square diamonds on the top and on each side there were three circle diamonds. Finally, the band was silver and had one stripe of gold on it. This ring was very beautiful. It was set in a red velvet ring box that was just as beautiful as the ring with its intricate design in gold thread. This was perfect for Lily.

"Thanks, Mum. Well, I hate to leave like this but Sirius and I really have some place to go."

"All right, dear, but come to us as soon as you get an answer. I'll be waiting to know," Mrs. Potter said as her son and Sirius stood up to Apparate.

"Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Thanks for dinner," Sirius said. With that they both turned and Apparated into their apartment.

Valentine's Day was there all too soon and James was very nervous. He had decided on a picnic on the roof of his apartment building. Under the stars he would propose to her and then wait for her answer. Lily was going to Apparate there a seven so at six James began to get ready. He laid out a nice tablecloth and placed the dishes down. On Lily's plate he placed a single red rose. He placed candles around the area and sprinkled rose petals around. At ten till seven he bought the food up and then poured them both wine. It was a perfect night for a picnic.

Lily arrived promptly at seven o'clock and she looked beautiful. She wore a beautiful red silk gown with her long hair curled around her shoulders. "Where are we going?" she asked curiously. "You never did tell me."

"Close your eyes and follow me," James said smiling. He took her up the flight of stairs to the roof and then led her to the tablecloth. "Okay. You can open your eyes now."

Lily opened her eyes to the beautiful picnic he had arranged for her. "It's beautiful!" Lily exclaimed as she picked up the rose on her plate. "This is the best Valentine's gift I've ever received. Thanks, James." She turned to him and gave him a long kiss.

"Let's eat," James said after her kiss. They both sat down on the tablecloth and began to eat their dinner. They talked about anything and everything just the way had always done. Then James turned on some soft music and asked Lily to dance. After dancing for a while he looked at Lily and said, "Honey, I have something I need to say to you."

"All right, James. Go ahead."

"Well we've been seeing each other for a little over two years now and I love you so much," he began.

"I know and I love you, too."

"Yes, I know. That's why I'm doing this." He took out the ring box from his coat pocket and opened it. He look at Lily's shocked face and then asked, "Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

"James," Lily breathed, "Yes. Yes. Of course I'll marry you."

"Really?" Lily nodded. James took the ring out of its box and placed it on her finger. "I love you, Lily Evans." With that he took her into his arms and kissed her. After awhile they sat down to talk.

"How long have you been planning this?" Lily asked curiously.

"I always knew I wanted to propose to you on Valentine's Day and we'd been dating for a long time now. So truthfully," Lily waited, " since Christmas. I knew I couldn't wait any longer. I loved you too much. Though I have been thinking about it since Frank and Alice said they were getting married. When was their wedding? I forgot."

"Umm, it was a year ago as of this March. You know I made Alice promise to be my matron of honor in our wedding when she made me hers," Lily said.

"I didn't know that. Sirius is definitely going to be my best man," James replied.

"I think everyone knows that."

After a few minutes of silence James asked, "What'ca thinking about, Lily?"

"I was just thinking about this ring. It's very, very beautiful," she answered fingering it.

"It was my great-great grandmother's engagement ring. My mum said I must use it whenever I proposed to you. She said you deserved only the best," he explained.

"So did your parents know you were proposing to me then?" Lily asked.

"Yes. I had to ask for the ring. Other than them only Sirius knew I was asking. That reminds me, they wanted to hear out news first thing. Do you mind heading over now?"

"Now? It's already close to ten. Will they still be up? "

"Knowing my parents they're waiting. They might have even contacted your parents. I wouldn't put it past my mum. Is it okay?" James asked.

"Sure." Seconds later they were standing on Mr. and Mrs. Potter's doorstep. James rang the doorbell. It opened so fast it seemed as if someone had been just waiting on the other side.

"Well?" Mrs. Potter asked breathlessly.

"We're engaged!" Lily squealed.

"Oh, I just knew it! Come here, Lily!" Mrs. Potter gave Lily a big hug. "Honey, They're getting married!" she called to Mr. Potter who was calmly putting down his newspaper.

"Congratulations, son. Lily, however did my son convince you to marry some fool like him?" Mr. Potter asked getting up and shaking his son's hand and hugging Lily.

"I don't know, Mr. Potter," Lily said laughing.

"Oh, I'm so excited. My only son is going to be married! Have you set a date yet, dear?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"No, but I was thinking sometime in the fall," Lily glanced at James. "I don't want a very long engagement."

"How about in August?" James suggested.

"Sounds fine to me," Lily replied. "Of course if I'm going to be married in six months I'm really going to need your help, Mrs. Potter."

"Of course, dear. Your own mum and I will have tons of fun helping you. When are you planning on telling you're parents?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," Lily said quickly. "It's late already."

"Yeah, Mum. We're kind of tired. How about we come by for dinner on Sunday?" James asked standing up.

"Sure. Invite your parents while you're at it, Lily. I'm just so happy." She hugged both of them again and then they apparated back to the roof.

"Let me clean up then we'll head to the apartment." With a wave of his wand everything disappeared and it went dark. Only the tiny sliver of the moon gave off any light. They headed back to the apartment.


	7. Telling

**CHAPTER 7:TELLING**

They went inside to see Sirius lounging on the couch.

"Have a good Valentine's Day?" he wanted to know.

"Yes, we did," Lily answered.

"Do you have anything you want to tell me?" he prodded.

"Well, umm, I don't think so," she said.

"What Lily means to say is that yes, we are engaged," James cut in.

"I knew it," Sirius got up and gave Lily and James a big hug. "You did have me going there for a minute though Lily."

"Yes, well that was the point," Lily answered after he had hugged her.

"So have you even decided anything about the wedding yet?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Actually, we have. We want you to be my best man," James said. "Also the new Mrs. Longbottom is going to be Lily's matron of honor. So will you be my best man?"

"Of course! Did you think that I would be dumb enough to say no?" he asked trying to sound offended but couldn't hold back his grin. "I'm terribly insulted. How could you think such a thing?"

Everyone laughed. They all sat down on the couch and talked more about the wedding for a couple of hours. "Oh, my goodness!" Lily exclaimed. "It's already eleven o'clock. I need to get home. Sirius, could you leave for a few minutes? I need to talk to James alone."

"All right," Sirius said reluctantly. "Prongs, tell me what she said when she's gone." he whispered to James as he left.

"I heard that, Sirius Black!" she said eyeing him warily. "Why don't you just eavesdrop instead? It would be so much easier on James. You see he wouldn't have to memorize everything I said."

"Now I know what you see in her, mate. She acts just like a mother." James laughed as Lily playfully swatted Sirius.

"All right, you had your fun. Now would you please leave?"

"Fine, Mother,"

"Remind me again why you are friends with him?" Lily asked after Sirius had left.

"Because he cares about me. And you for that matter. He just always has to have his fun. You have to admit he is pretty funny at times." James explained.

"I know. He really is a great guy. I'd tell him that to his face but he's probably listening to this conversation."

"Well, you did tell him that he could."

"Good point."

"What did you want to say to me anyway? It had to be something pretty important if you wanted Sirius to leave."

"I wanted to do this." Then Lily leaned towards James and kissed him for what seemed like hours but was only a matter of minutes. "I didn't think that Sirius really wanted to witness that."

"I agree. I don't think I wanted him to witness that either. I love you, Lily Evans."

"I love you, too, James Potter, but now I really have to go home. What time to you want to go tell my parents the good news?" she asked after James had kissed her again.

"Umm, how about we go over when they are sure to be home. Around lunchtime?"

"Good call. Come by my apartment around eleven thirty. My parents always eat lunch around twelve if they're home."

"See you then," James kissed Lily good-bye and then she apparated out of the apartment with a 'pop'.

Lily went to sleep with some difficultly. She was going to marry James Potter. She remembered back when she had told Alice that she didn't want to wait a long time to marry James, but maybe she was wrong. This moment had been worth waiting for. If she would feel like this if he had proposed years from now then she still would be happy. This was the best moment in her life so far. Lily drifted off to sleep with thoughts of James and marriage on her mind. She couldn't wait to tell all her friends and family.

The next morning Lily slept in. She deserved to. She got up around nine so she could begin to get ready to go talk to her parents. She ate a good breakfast and then took a shower. Then she put her hair up. (She couldn't decide how to do it so it took her a long time.) She did her make-up and then put on the dress robes she had chosen to wear. They were a green color that looked good with her red hair and brought out her eyes. James arrived promptly at eleven thirty and they set off to her parent.

Lily could tell James had put an extra effort into his look like she had. His robes were very clean and looked as if they had been ironed. He had even tried to flatten the hair that always stuck up in the back. It was sweet that he had made the effort, but she doubted that it was needed.

They apparated about three blocks from her parents' house since it was a Muggle neighborhood. Around ten till twelve they had arrived at the front door. James knocked loudly and a few seconds later it was opened by Lily's sister, Petunia. She looked surprised to see them, but that was soon replaced with a look of absolute hatred.

Lily either failed to notice or just decided to ignore it. "Petunia! It is so great to see you!" Lily gave her a hug, but her sister just stiffened. "Where's Mum and Dad?" she asked excitedly.

"Mum, Dad, Lily is here to see you," Petunia said retreating back into the house.

"Lily, James, what a pleasant surprise to see you both. We weren't expecting you. Can I offer either of you some tea?" her mum asked after hugging her daughter and James.

"Well, Mum and Dad we actually just needed to talk to you," Lily answered.

"I hope nothing bad has happened," her father said looking worried. He carefully searched their faces. "But looking at Lily's grin I'm going to guess that that's not it."

They walked into the living room and James and Lily sat on the couch. Her dad sat in a chair but her mother, stood behind him with one hand on his shoulder. Petunia who had entered the room to hear what was going on stood barely inside the doorway.

"Okay. Now that we'll all here, James and I have some news," Lily said pausing. "We're getting married!"

Her mother shrieked. She came around the chair and hugged Lily. Her dad had walked over to James and given him handshake. Petunia left the room obviously uninterested in their news.

"Congratulations, Lily. When did this happen?" her father asked.

"Last night. Isn't that so romantic? He asked me on Valentine's Day. We told his parents last night, but that was only because James had told them that he was asking me. He knew that they would be waiting to hear the news."

"Have you set a date yet?" her mother wanted to know.

"Not yet, Mrs. Evans, but we decided on sometime in August," James chimed in.

"Yes. Mrs. Potter would like to get all three of us together soon and start to discuss plans. How about this Saturday?"

"That's fine with me."

"James, do you think your mother would be able to make that?" Lily asked.

"She should. Write her and asked. Even if she did have something planned, though, I bet she would cancel if it had something to do with the wedding. She's very excited."

"Only a mother knows what it's like to here that her baby is getting married," Mrs. Evans said hugging Lily again.

"What have you two decided on?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Well, my friend Alice is going to be my matron of honor and Sirius, you've met him a few times, is going to be James's best man. I also know that I would like to try to be married in that church not far from here. We went there a few times when I was younger and it was very beautiful. Do you think we could check that out sometime, Mum," Lily asked.

"Of course, dear. As soon as you guys set a date I will began checking with the church. You're right; it is the perfect place for your wedding. We could also get a wedding planner to help us plan if you want."

"Mum, we don't need a wedding planner to help plan our wedding."

"Fine. The offer is still open if you decide you need one later."

"We'll keep that in mind, Mrs., Evans," James said.

"Honey, I think that James is getting a little bored with all this wedding talk. Why don't you and Lily talk and James and I will go somewhere else?" Mr. Evans asked his wife.

"All right, sweetheart. Lily and I will have fun in here."

Mr. Evans and James left and went into the kitchen. "Thanks for getting me out of there, Mr. Evans. You're right it was getting a little boring. You can barely get in a word edgewise."

"I know exactly how you feel, son. It was just like that when we told my mother-in-law we were getting married. Women and weddings are something to watch out for. It'll be at least an hour before they're done talking or I should say my wife. Let's get something to eat."

Mr. Evans was right. It was around one thirty when they headed back to Lily's apartment.


	8. The Wedding

**Chapter Eight: The Wedding **

The wedding was set for Sunday, August 21, only six months away. There were tons of plans to be made. There was the catering, the church, the decorations, the music, the guest list, the invitations, and not to mention Lily's wedding dress.

By July 1, almost everything was done. The invites had been sent out in June, the caterer had been scheduled, the church booked, and everything was complete. Lily had found the most beautiful dress. It was a white, silk, floor-length dress that fit her perfectly. It was a halter dress that tied under the neck and sewn along the bottom were tiny flowers with pearl centers. A tiara held on her veil and it had the same flower design as her dress.

Only one thing had gone wrong during the six months and that was the death of Lily's parents. In late April, Mr. and Mrs. Evans went on a trip to London when some drunk driver crashed into their car. They were killed almost instantly. Though Lily was heart broken over her parent's death, she knew they would want to see her happy so the wedding plans continued.

Lily thought about her parent's death while she was getting ready. Mrs. Potter helped her get dressed and she had asked Mr. Potter to walk her down the aisle. It meant so much to her to be included in their family since she no longer had one.

"Your mother was a good women." Mrs. Potter said minutes before the wedding was to start. "She'd be so proud of you." Mrs. Potter took her seat and Alice started down the aisle on her matron of honor.

It was a beautiful wedding. Everyone (except Petunia) commented on what a beautiful ceremony it was. Many members of the Order came including Professor Dumbledore, himself. It was the greatest day of James's life. To Lily it was almost unreal but she came to as Sirius hugged her good-bye. She and James were going to Pairs for their honeymoon and were staying for two weeks. They had the best time. Then they came back and life fell into place again. Lily and James got an apartment together and they both found married life to their liking. Many things stayed the same (especially the many, unexpected visits from Sirius) and their training was going great. At the year's end they both took the test to become Aurors and work at the ministry. They would get an owl over the summer saying if they had gotten the job or not.

So the summer progressed with many Order of the Phoenix meetings and trips to different places in Europe. Sometimes they went alone or with Sirius and Remus. (Peter always seemed to busy) (Yeah! To busy being a backstabbing spy!) Other times they invited Frank and Alice Longbottom along.

Then they all received their letters saying they had passed their Auror tests and would began work in September. Lily, James, Frank, and Alice all found that being an Auror was similar to being a member of the Order. (Frank and Alice joined shortly after being married.) After another year had passed they had found themselves against Lord Voldemort three times and each time escaping relatively unharmed.

Christmas then arrived and Lily and James had Sirius, Remus, Peter, and many members of the Order over. By this time Lily was positive that she was pregnant and was planning on telling James later that night.

It was around one o'clock by the time everyone had gone and the apartment had been cleaned. Lily and James were cuddled up on the couch in front of the fire.

"Well, our little party was a great success if I may say so myself," James said. "Did you have a good time? You looked a little pale and sick."

The truth was that Lily had been feeling a little sick to her stomach with all the different smells in the room. "It's funny you should mention that, James, because there's something I need to tell you," Lily started.

"Oh, really?" James asked looking down at her and raising an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"Well, I'm pregnant," Lily said staring into his eyes.

"You're serious?" James asked incredulously.

"Would I joke to you about something like that?" she asked. James shook his head. "Then of course I'm serious. I'm really pregnant and I'm due in late July or early August."

"I'm going to be a dad?" he stammered.

"Yes." Then James bent down and kissed his wife so long that they were both a bit breathless when it ended.

"Tomorrow I'm taking you out. Just the two – well three – of us. We'll do anything you want and have dinner at your favorite restaurant. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful," Lily answered smiling. " But if we're going to that tomorrow that we best get to bed." (Technically it's already tomorrow since it's one in the morning but it sounded better.)


	9. Harry

**Chapter Nine: Harry **

On February 4, Lily and James invited Sirius, Peter, and Remus over to their apartment. Tonight they would share their good news with the people they cared about most. Lily was cooking dinner when the doorbell rang at exactly seven. To no one's surprise it was Remus who was always punctual. After saying hello to Lily he sat in the living room and talked with James and Sirius. Sirius had basically hung around all day, and it, of course, was Peter that would be late.

Peter finally arrived around seven fifteen and by then dinner was ready. They say down and praised Lily from the food to the decorations. Afterwards they all retired to living room for coffee and to talk.

"So," Sirius started, "why did you ask all of us here tonight?"

"Sirius! We're deeply insulted. Can't we invite our best friends to dinner on Valentine's Day? Honestly! It's like you think we're up to something," Lily said feigning hurt. Everyone laughed at the look on Lily's face. She was a good actress.

"Hey! I just wanted to know because I could have been on a date with this really hot girl named --."

"Okay, be quiet, Sirius. As a matter of fact, Lily and I do have something to tell you." He stood up and walked over to where Lily stood. He put an arm around her waist and opened his mouth to speak but Sirius cut him off.

"Aww! Hurry up, Prongs. It always takes you forever to say something. Or do something for that matter. For example, deflating your head for Lily, asking her out again, asking her to marry you. The list is endless," Sirius said while counting them off on his fingers.

"Now that he mentions it, why did it take you so long to ask me to marry you? We had been going out for over two years when you finally proposed," Lily said giving James a questioning glare.

James shot Sirius a "nice going" look and looked back at Lily. "Well, I was nervous, and I wanted it to be perfect," he started nervously. Sirius was trying hard not to laugh but he loved to see James squirm. Remus and Peter looked on with amused faces. "And we were busy with Auror training and --- wait a minute why are we discussing this in front of them?" he asked nodding toward his friends. "It is kind of personal. Plus we were about ready to tell them are good news."

"Fine. But you're not off the hook yet, James. We will talk about this later," Lily said firmly. She looked back at the men. "But now for our good news." Lily's attitude suddenly changed from total seriousness to being overly excited. "James and I are going to have a baby!" for a minute there was complete silence. No one was expecting that, but then Sirius got up and gave Lily and James both equally large hugs.

"Congratulations!" he said beaming. "When can we expect little Prongs junior?"

Lily laughed. "Not until early August and I put my foot down at Prongs junior," she said while Remus gave her a hug.

"Wow! James is going to be a father. Never thought this day would come. Lily, for your sake I hope it takes after you." Remus then added, " And that includes looks."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" James asked pretending to be insulted but definitely not succeeding. Lily and the guys just laughed at his face.

"I'm going to get some more butterbeer for us all before James starts crying. Excuse me for a moment."

"I'll help you, Lily," Sirius offered following her into the kitchen. "You know you and James are going to make excellent parents," he told her as he poured the butterbeer.

"Thanks, Sirius," Lily replied warmly. "My only worry is that it's so dangerous. Especially since we're in the Order. I already fear for our child's life."

"Listen, you and James are two of the most amazing people I have ever met. You were Head Boy and Girl, you're both Aurors, and you've escaped Voldemort three times. If anyone deserves some happiness it's you two. Savor it while you can."

"You know that's the most mature thing you've ever said to me," Lily said in all seriousness.

"Why thank you! I don't see why people think I'm so immature. I'm a really sensitive guy." Lily rolled her eyes. "Sure I can't live without pulling a prank every two seconds or keep a girlfriend for more than a week but deep down I'm a lonely, caring young man."

"Must be very deep down," Lily responded. They both broke out laughing.

"Hey what's taking you to so long?" James called from the living room. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you to were planning to run away together."

"Darling Lily, however did he find out?" Sirius asked as he entered the living room.

"Well, Dearest Sirius, we were never able to hide anything from him." They all laughed again and the night continued on. Many more jokes were told and lots of laughter filled the night till everyone headed home around midnight.

The next five and a half months passes by quickly for James and Lily, which was a very good thing. Lily was much more irritable and very sensitive to the things people said. It was almost a living hell for James. Luckily Sirius and Remus would come and stay with Lily so James could relax every once and awhile. They, too, found themselves wishing for her due date. From her mood swings to her cravings, life was all to crazy.

Early July 31, Lily was sitting with Sirius while James went to get some groceries. She was in a fairly good mood till unexpectedly she started having pains in her abdomen. After a few seconds they stopped so Lily pushed them out of her mind. Then minutes later they started again. Then her water broke.

"Sirius!" she said panicking. "I think the baby's coming."

"Crap," he whispered. "You know the first thing we need to do is get you to the hospital. Then I'll find Remus and have him go find James." Sirius said trying to remain calm.

By the time Lily was checked in a room the pains were now five minutes apart. "Sirius, you had better find James!" Lily screamed through a contraction. "Because I swear if he's not here for this I'm going to kill him!"

"Please try to calm down, Lily. Remus and James are on their way," Sirius soothed.

"Calm down!? Calm down!? I'm having a baby and my husband isn't even here! Might sound like a silly request but I want my husband here for the birth of our child!!"

"Alright, Lils. I'm going to go check if he's arrived yet." Sirius almost ran out of the room. Glad to be out of there he didn't pay attention and collided with James. "James!! You're here!" he said relieved.

"How's Lily?" James asked nervously.

"Wanting you! Now get in there!!"

About fifteen minutes or so after James arrived Lily gave birth to a healthy baby boy. James came out of the room looking exhausted but very happy. Sirius, Peter, Remus, and the members of the Order who had come by stood up. (That includes Professor Dumbledore.)

"It's a boy," James said proudly. Sirius and all his friends congratulated him.

"When can we see him?" Sirius wanted to know.

"Well, it's suppose to be only family, but Lily and I have something to ask you so you have permission, Sirius," James said.

"The rest of you can see him after he's been checked out by the doctor and is resting."

Sirius followed James into the room where a glowing (and still damp with sweat) Lily was holding a tiny bundle. "Sirius Black, meet Harry James Potter."

"He's so small," Sirius commented. "Hey, little guy."

"Sirius, we want you to be Harry's godfather," James said putting a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Me?" They nodded. "I'm honored. Of course I'll be his godfather. Can I hold me godson?"

"Of course." And with that Lily handed the baby boy to Sirius.

Sirius looked down at little Harry and smiled. He was so happy for Lily and James. So amazing how much happiness you could still find in these dark times.


	10. Entrusting their Lives

AN-This is the second to last chapter of my story. I would like to thank anyone who has simply taken the time to read it. I hope you enjoyed it. Look out for my final chapter coming soon!

**Chapter 10: Entrusting Their Lives**

The months slowly passed and Harry grew to be the cutest little boy ever. He had his father's looks and charming smile, but he had his mother's stunning eyes. He was a smart baby, too. He could recognize "Padoot," "Oony," and "Wormail" by sight, and he even knew some of the members of the Order including Dumbledore.

His mother and father were as proud as any parent could be, but they were thoroughly exhausted. They were up late into the night and got up early in the morning. It seemed they only got a few minutes of sleep. They had been given a few months off of work to adjust, but James' time was already up. After Harry had turned three months, James had gone back to work. Luckily for them they had great friends who were more than willing to help out. Also Frank and Alice had a baby boy who was about a week older than Harry. Sometimes Alice and baby Neville would come by to play.

Lily had decided eventually to quit work and become a stay at home mum. She realized that with Voldemort gaining power every day she needed to spend plenty of time with her small son.

When Harry was almost a year, Lily and James moved to a beautiful house in a place called Godric's Hollow. It was not a very big house but it was large enough to raise a family. One of their main reasons for moving, though, was because of Lord Voldemort. Professor Dumbledore's spies informed him that Voldemort was going to attack the Potters. To keep them safe they needed to move and keep a low profile.

The day they moved in the house Professor Dumbledore himself stopped by. "I think your best chance against Voldemort is the Fidelius Charm," he said after telling them any recent news.

"How exactly does the Fidelius Charm work?" James asked.

"Well, it's a severely complex spell involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single living soul. The information is hidden inside the person of your choice. The information is impossible to find unless the Secret-Keeper chooses to tell it. As long as your Secret-Keeper doesn't speak, you're safe," Professor Dumbledore explained.

"If you think it's our best choice then I agree with you," Lily said while holding a squirming Harry tightly in her arms. James nodded his consent, also.

"Excellent," he said. "You will need to choose your Secret-Keeper. Choose wisely, too, because there is a spy in our midst. I, of course, would be honored to be you Secret-Keeper if you wished it."

"That means a lot to us, Professor, but we want Sirius as our Secret-Keeper," James said firmly. "He's my best mate and Harry's godfather. He would die before betray us. I trust him with my life."

"I certainly hope so, James, because that's exactly what you are doing. Entrusting him with your life, Lily's life, and Harry's life. Please contact me after you've asked Sirius so that the charm may be performed as soon as possible."

That was on June 15. Sixteen days before Harry's birthday. Lily and James were to have a party. Everyone in the Order was invited and anyone who was not on duty came. Lily made a huge cake and Harry was in a perfect mood. He seemed to love being the center of attention. Lily and James would have asked Sirius then but it did not seem to be the right time. It never did.

Finally, in the middle of September, Sirius could tell they wanted to say something to him, so they just came out and told him everything. About how Voldemort was after them, how Dumbledore told them about the Fidelius Charm, and how they wanted him to be their Secret-Keeper. "Sirius, we know the danger in asking you to be our Secret-Keeper, so you don't have to do this," Lily gently explained.

"Lily, James, you guys mean the world to me. James, you were there for me when no one else was. Your parents gave me my first real home. And Lily, you made James happier then I ever cold just by finally agreeing to go out with him. What wouldn't I do for you guys? I would die rather than betray my two best friends and godson," Sirius answered fiercely.

"So I take that as a yes," she said.

"It's yes." Lily gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek, and James also gave him a hug.

Then Harry, who had been playing contently, walked over to Sirius and said, "Padfoot! Hug!" Lily wiped the tears from her eyes and laughed as Sirius picked up his small godson.

"Of course I'll give you a hug, little Prongs," he said with a smile.

September ended and they told Professor Dumbledore that Sirius had agreed to be their Secret-Keeper. "Good. Very good. You should perform the charm as soon as possible." He went on to explain how it was performed so that they could do it. All they needed was to be in their house with the Secret-Keeper so that it would work properly.

"Thank you for everything you've done for us, Professor. Words can not describe how much it means to us." Lily then continued to hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek. James shook his hand, and they left his office at Hogwarts for the last time. They never entered Hogwarts again.


	11. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 11: The Beginning of the End **

(This refers to the beginning of Voldemort's end)

"I changed my mind," Sirius stated.

"What?!" James asked amazed.

"Look, the first person Voldemort will come after is me because he knows how close we are. If you make Peter your Secret-Keeper, though, Voldemort will search for me and leave Peter alone."

"Yes, but that still puts you in danger," James responded.

"Voldemort doesn't know about my Animagus form so I'll hide out as a dog for awhile. Peter can also go into hiding and stay protected."

"Sirius, is that what you really want?" Lily asked as James fed Harry.

"Yes! It's the perfect bluff. Do it for me." Sirius used his puppy dog eyes.

"All right," James conceded sighing. "We need to ask Peter, though. Oh and Sirius, while you're lying low as a dog feel free to make the change permanent," he said half-heartedly.

"Hey, the day you become a stag permanently is the day I do the same as a dog," Sirius retorted.

"I'd take you up on that but I don't think Lily would appreciate a stag as a husband. Would you, sweetheart?"

"I don't know, honey. Stags don't talk as much as you do so don't throw that idea out for good." Sirius started laughing and was soon followed by all the Potters. It felt weird to be able to joke in a time of despair.

Peter instantly agreed to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper when they asked him. He could finally hand the Potters over to his master, who would be most pleased. Then he, Peter, would be Lord Voldemort's right-hand man. He laughed to himself. They would regret the way they had always treated Peter Pettigrew.

"Peter? Did you hear me?" Lily asked.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?" he asked politely.

"I was saying that we'll perform the charm on Wednesday if that's all right with you. It's James' day off, and we want to do this as soon as possible," she said again patiently putting up with her husband's friend.

"That's fine. I'll see you on Wednesday."

"Yeah if he doesn't forget," Lily muttered after he had left. For some reason she did not trust him very much, but James and Sirius did and that was all that mattered.

On Wednesday, October 22, Lily and James performed the Fidelius Charm on their home. Sirius transformed and pretended to be a stray dog and Peter went into hiding or so they thought.

After the charm was finished Peter went straight to his master. "It is done, my Lord. The Potters have made me their Secret-Keeper," he whispered nervously.

"Very good," a cold-voice answered him. "I knew you would be useful someday."

"Thank you, my Lord," Peter finally managed to squeak.

"Tell me, when it the right time to attack Potter and his mudblood wife?" Lord Voldemort wanted to know.

"You could do it—it on Halloween." Peter gulped knowing he was betraying his friend. Stop is, Peter, he thought. He would surely be dead by no if he had not joined Lord Voldemort.

"Let it be done." He summoned the Death Eaters. "My faithful followers! Be the end of the month, the Potters will be dead!" The he laughed a terrible laugh. It sent shivers down the spine of every one of his followers. It was shrill and loud, but most of all it was cold.

On Friday, October 31, Sirius decided to check on Peter and make sure he was safe. When he arrived at his hiding spot, Peter was not there nor was there any sign of a struggle. It did not feel right. Then it hit him. Peter was the spy. Not Remus whom he had originally suspected. What had he done. "Damn you, Peter!" he said as he got on his flying motorcycle to go to the Potters.

At that exact moment that Sirius approached Peter's house, someone else was arriving at the Potters' house. A guest who was not very welcome.


End file.
